Divine Right
by df129
Summary: I am a long forgotten god, but now I'm back. Lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. This is my first lemon and first fanfic, so please cut me some slack. My main character is named in honor of one of my favorite writers, Drake Hayward. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters beside Drake.**

Divine Right

The Encounter

I am unknown, I am feared, and I am loved. I have been holding on by a string, until now. I am a god that has been forgotten and have the whole human race at my disposal. I am Drake, and I am back.

Since Zeus came into power, I have been forgotten. I was even one of his brothers, and no one, even him, remembered me. When the council of the gods is called, I don't go. No one even cares. The only reason I have been kept alive is because of a small cult of people who worshiped and adored me. There was one thing I forgot to mention, I am the god of unusual sex.

Every god has heard of Percy Jackson, even me. I decided to visit where he trained and grew into the man he is today. I also have heard that a ton of hot girl reside there as well, including the sluty Drew. I have been around Aphrodite when she was talking about her to Percy, trying to get him to date her. Even since then, it has been my dream to do her. When I was walking to the elevator, I passed a young girl who was radiation power. She passed by me and did a double take.

"Who are you?" she asked as she turned around.

"I'm Drake. Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth. Are you a god? I've never seen you around before."

"Yes I am a god. No one knows me though. Wait, I've heard your name before. Do you go to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes I do. Are to going there? If you are, I'll take you there when I'm done talking to my mother, Lady Athena."

"Thank you very much. If you could do me a favor, do not mention me to your mother. I don't want many of the gods knowing who I am. I don't want the gods to get into a mess trying to figure out who I am."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

** I hope you guys liked this. Its short and most of the others might be as well. Please review and help me along with my writing. Updates might not be regular, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Lemons later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks all for reading and especially sstabeler for following my story. Hope you all enjoy.**

After Annabeth was done talking to her mom, she led me down to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth told everyone that I was a new camper and because of that I have to stay at Hermes cabin. That's fine by me. The first thing I noticed when I entered camp was all the girls were staring at me. I don't think I look all that handsome, but Annabeth told me that she was struggling. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that she is dating Percy Jackson and even though she is in love with him, she has been looking at me in a longing way. I told her that it's a power I have. She led me to the Hermes cabin then ran away in a weird way. I could sense that she is about to go and fuck Percy, cause that is one of the powers I have. Some others powers that I have are that I can turn invisible, I can charmspeak, I can control vines, I can materialize dildos, and I can even control time. These all can only be used when I have sex, but besides that, I feel so powerful. I hung out outside the Hermes cabin and watched all the girls pass by. In total about 50 girls passed by but one reined above them all, Drew the daughter of Aphrodite. Even she had an urge to look at me and when she did I could feel her instantly get wet. I had her, now all I had to do was get her alone. As soon as I thought that she walked up to me.

"Um, hello, my name is Drew and I couldn't notice how good you look. Do you want to come to my cabin after dinner and maybe we could talk some more."

"Sure. Are we allowed to do that? I'm new to camp and don't know all the rules."

"We aren't supposed to but I feel like you could get past the guards tonight. They are all girls and if you give them what they want, I think you could get by."

"Thanks Drew. I'll see you then."

**Next chapter we will see Drake and Drew lemon it up. Thanks to all and hope you all had a good 4****th**** of July.**


End file.
